


Lee Hyukjae

by Sung_gi



Series: Four Worlds And the Devil [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sung_gi/pseuds/Sung_gi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae and Sungmin are having a dinner together. And they start talking about the day Donghae and Hyukjae became close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lee Hyukjae

”Donghae, you never really told me how you and Hyukjae ended up together.” Sungmin mumbled with his mouth full of rise. I laughed at him, at his chubby cheeks and poked his nose with my chopsticks. 

“You never asked!” I giggled and showed him my tongue. He made a face, his mouth still full of food, before swallowing and giving me his full attention.

“Alright. Now I’m asking. How did you two get together? I mean, I know you were roommates in high school but that doesn’t automatically mean you were to start dating…”

I grinned. “Do you really want me to tell you everything here?” I asked. We were eating in a small restaurant near my and Hyukjae’s apartment. It had been a while since I had seen Sungmin and I had asked him to go eat out with me. Hyukjae stayed home when he heard Heechul was also around and they were having a boys’ night in with Hangeng. It practically meant they were going to drink till they blacked out. 

“Sure. It’s not like there are customers other than us.” Sungmin said with a wide smile and leaned over the table. “I want to hear every little detail.”

I blushed a little. “There are going to be so many details that I’m going to leave out, you know.”

“Yah! Lee Donghae! Do not tell me you did something dirty with him the moment you saw him!”

“YAH!” I screamed, feeling my face heat up. I was certain my skin color resembled more of the color of a tomato than of Homo sapiens. “Don’t be that loud!”

“Well?” Sungmin teased me and raised his eyebrows. I hated the mischievous look in his eyes but I tried my best to ignore it.

“Well...

\---

It had been a couple of days since Hyukjae moved in with me. We had barely met each other due to our different schedules and I knew very little about him. He had moved away from home in order to get better education, he was of the same age as I was and he was rather confused by everything basically. He apparently came from very poor conditions as he didn’t even know what a dishwasher was…

I was sitting alone in the school cafeteria when he came to me for the first time. He didn’t even say anything as he placed his tray right in front of me and sat down. I raised my eyebrows at him, silently asking what he hell he thought he was doing but he didn't answer me. I had never been popular among boys…they thought I was too cute and soft. Girls on the other hand…they never seemed to leave me alone.

“It’s okay I sit here, right?” Hyukjae asked cheerfully after noticing the look I gave him. I was rather surprised by him. So I just shrugged and returned my attention on the food on the table before me. Why was he there? I didn't know. And instead of asking about it I chose to stay silent. He would tell me if he felt like it.

Neither of us said anything as both of us concentrated on our dishes. Well, at least until he spoke.

“There’s a party at a night club this Friday.” Hyukjae said. His voice was full of confidence and yet he smiled warmly at me. “Are you going there?”

I gaped at him. I hadn’t heard of any party… Why hadn’t I heard of it? 

“Err… I’ve been planning on spending Friday night with Sungmin and his buddies.” I murmured before quickly returning to the food. I expected it to be the end of our conversation, but apparently I was wrong.

“Too bad. I hoped you could’ve showed me around the city. I don’t really know the people who asked me there.” 

I looked up at him again. “You don’t know them?” Funny, Hyukjae had been there only a couple of days and he had already made quite a few friends. I’m not sure whether he called them his friends but at least they were his fans of a sort. Whenever I saw a glimpse of him at school hallways he was always followed by a big group of boys and girls. 

I don’t know why, but it always made me roll my eyes whenever I saw that happening. I also had my small fan club occasionally following me around, but not as large as Hyukjae’s. And he didn’t even know them!

“Nope, I have no idea who they are. I don’t even know why they’re so affectionate towards me.” Hyukjae shrugged. For some unknown reason I felt like kicking him. At least he should get to know his followers in order to make real friends. I maybe wasn’t the best person to give him advice, though, since I only had Sungmin and a few female friends who I usually spent time with. I didn’t really have many friends at that time.

There had always been something weird in me and people found it difficult to approach me. Sungmin had been an exception, but he was a weirdo himself.

“Are they here? Maybe I know some of them.” I offered. He turned his head around and smiled widely when he noticed a small group of girls sitting around a table a little further behind him. I snorted before I could stop myself. “Oh… them. Tiffany and her bitches.”

“You know them?” Hyukjae asked and turned back to face me. 

“Yeah… One of my ex-girlfriends is Tiffany’s best friend.” I muttered and stuffed more rise into my mouth. 

“Is that so…?” Hyukjae said silently and turned back to wave at the girls. I felt like spitting all the rise out of my mouth when I heard them giggling and squealing. It made me feel sick!

Another tray was placed right next to me. I didn’t even need to look up at the person sitting next to me. It was enough for me to see the black ring around his middle finger to know it was Sungmin.

“Oh hi! I don’t think we’ve met.” Sungmin exclaimed as he seemed to notice Hyukjae sitting in front of me. “I’m Sungmin.” He said and offered Hyukjae his hand, accidentally pushing my shoulder in the process. I growled at him but decided to leave it and finish eating.

“Hyukjae.” They shook hands. “You’re Donghae’s friend, right?”

“Yeah…” Sungmin sighed dramatically as he sat down. “What’s gotten into you, huh? You look grumpy. Haven’t you slept enough?”

“I’m fine, Min.” I groaned and placed the empty glass on the tray. I was ready to leave when another person sat down on out table. I looked up and immediately regretted it.  
Kyuhyun. 

He was Sungmin’s new friend and I couldn’t help the jealousy that arouse in me every time I saw them together. He was stealing my best friend from me and enjoying it a little too much! And it seemed to be the same case with him. Neither of us liked the other.

“Oh, Kyuhyun, this is Hyukjae. Hyukjae, Kyuhyun.” Sungmin introduced them while moving his hands wildly. The thought of getting up and leaving the cafeteria vanished as soon as I saw Hyukjae and Kyuhyun exchanging friendly smiles. He was not going to befriend with Hyukjae, was he?

“We know each other.” Kyuhyun told Sungmin, never dropping his smile. I hated it. I hated everything in him. And he didn’t even spare me a glance. Not that I would’ve wanted to meet his eyes. At least he let me glare at him in peace.

“We have the same physics course.” Hyukjae added. “Kyuhyun’s a genius when it comes to physics.”

“And mathematics!” Sungmin beamed. I frowned at him but he totally ignored me. 

“Alright, I’m going.” I said and stood up. I didn’t bid good byes to them, just rudely walked away. Gosh, I couldn’t stand Kyuhyun’s presence. He always managed to get my anger to boil inside me.

I had just put my tray away and was about to exit the cafeteria, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head only to find Hyukjae smiling at me. “You don’t seem to like Kyuhyun.” He mused. I sighed and pushed his hand off of my shoulder, not used to that kind of physical contact.

“Not really.”

“You’re jealous. He’s taking Sungmin from you.” 

“What are you–!?” I exclaimed but shut my mouth midway. “Aish, whatever.” I grumbled and walked away. But he didn’t leave me. Instead he followed me through the hallways towards the gym.

“You also have sports now?” He asked when he realized where I was heading. 

I nodded. “I just have to grab my things from my locker.” 

Hyukjae left my side when I reached my locker. I violently rubbed the bridge of my nose before opening the lock and taking out my bag. I hoped the teacher was in a bitchy mood and would torture us till we were too exhausted to do anything anymore. I really needed it right now.

Was it possible the teacher had heard my thoughts? He made us do really hard work out. Push-ups, sit-ups and all the other things for the whole one and half hours! And on top of all that he told us to run a mile – after we had exhausted ourselves. 

I was sweating and in desperate need of a shower when the sports class finally ended. Fortunately it was the final lesson of the day and I was able to leave the school building. Instead of getting cold while walking I decided to jog through the yard to the dorms. It would help me keep myself warm till I reached my own room where I could stretch my shaky muscles. 

I hadn’t paid much attention on Hyukjae before he suddenly ran to me when I was only a few meters away from the dorms. He was also sweaty and hadn’t changed his clothes after the lesson. He didn’t say anything and when he didn’t answer my questioning expression, I decided to ignore him. 

\---

“Wait, was that the day before we all went to the party? I mean, you two had barely spoken before that!” Sungmin exclaimed suddenly. I shushed him by waving my hands in front of him. 

“Why do you have to be that loud?” I whined but he laughed at me.

“Stop acting like a pure angel! I know what happened at the club!” Sungmin winked an eye at me. I swear I would’ve blushed even more if possible. “And besides, even I had spoken with him. I saw him the day he moved there. Of course I recognized him right away but it was rather hard to talk with him since he was never alone.”

“Oh will you let me tell you or are you going to tell our story by yourself?” I pouted.

“Sorry… Go ahead.” Sungmin grinned widely. I rolled my eyes at him but continued anyway.

\---

I took a shower and locked myself up in my room. I didn’t see Hyukjae after we reached our dorm and separated into our own rooms. The sports class had worked in the way I had wished and it had eased my mind off everything annoying… practically it meant that the urge to punch Kyuhyun straight in the face was gone.

The next day was also uneventful. I went to classes, I ate with Sungmin and went back to classes. Later that evening Sungmin came to knock on our door. Hyukjae was already there when I ran out of my room. I had been so concentrated on doing my Korean homework that I had totally forgotten I had been supposed to meet Sungmin. 

But as I reached the main area between my and Hyukjae’s rooms, I came to a halt. Sungmin’s eyes were wide open as he gaped at Hyukjae’s naked upper body. The boy was wearing only a pair of jeans that were hanging low on his hips, revealing the waist band of his boxers. The red band made a big contrast between his pale skin and the black skinny jeans he was wearing.

“Ah, Sungmin. Come in, Donghae’s in his room.” Hyukjae told my friend, smile evident in his voice. Sungmin gaped at him for a short moment before nodding. Hyukjae moved aside before closing the door right after Sungmin. Only then did he notice me there. “Oh, Donghae-ah, you’re here.”

“Yeaaah…” I had lost all the apologies I had been supposed to tell Sungmin. “Sorry Min, I forgot the time… I’ll be right there.” And then I ran to my room. I quickly put a clear pair of boxers and a clean shirt into my bag before running to the bathroom to grab my toothbrush and toothpaste. I then ran back to my room to get my wallet and phone and the charger for it.

“There, I guess that’s all I need.” I said happily as I closed the door of my room. I was a little surprised to see Hyukjae and Sungmin sitting on the small couch. They seemed to have become friends rather quickly. But I shrugged it off.

“Wait, Hae. Hyukjae just told me about a party he’s going. It’s at this really cool night club.” Sungmin said excitedly. “It’s a one-time-change to go there! It’s only for minors tonight. They only sell mild alcohol drinks and so on.”

“Where are you going with this?” I asked and raised one of my eyebrows. 

“Please Donghae…” Sungmin widened his eyes and pushed out his bottom lip. He knew I couldn’t resist him whenever he made that puppy face. “I know you aren’t into these kinds of things, but could we go? Just this once?” He begged.

For a moment I didn’t say or do anything. Hyukjae was also looking at me, waiting for my answer. And Sungmin’s face just made it impossible for me to say no.

“Aish… Alright.”

“YAY!” Sungmin exclaimed and jumped up from the couch! “I need to go get some proper clothes. Donghae, you’re coming with me. I know you have nothing to wear!”

I let out a whine of protest, but nothing could stop Sungmin when he became excited about something. And this was one of those moments.

“Min… That’s not necessary!” I cried out when he started pulling me towards the door leading to the corridor. 

“It is. You’ll never know who you’re going to meet. So stop whining and follow me.” He told me firmly before he turned back to Hyukjae. The boy was standing in the middle of the room with a smile on his face and his hands on his hips. “We’ll see you at the club. You know where it is, right?”

“I think I’ll manage.” Hyukjae said calmly, never letting his smile fall. I tried to beg him with my eyes to stop Sungmin but it was of no use. And finally I let Sungmin drag me out of the room.

I think something clicked in Sungmin’s head. The moment we reached his room he threw me on the bed and started throwing clothes on me, telling me to try them on. We were of the same size so I knew they would fit me, but that wasn’t the problem. The real problem was that those clothes weren’t me. They looked good on me but I was really uncomfortable in them.

A pair of black skinny jeans that hugged my legs tightly. A loose silvery chain attached to them. A black wife-beater. A red leather jacket. 

I looked at myself through the full-length mirror that hung on the wall in Sungmin’s room. I barely recognized myself.

“Perfect. And now your hair… And maybe we’ll add some eyeliner.” Sungmin said while examining my new look. I rolled my eyes at him, knowing there would be nothing I could do about it. It was much easier for me to let him have his way with me.

Sungmin made me sit down on the floor while he went through the drawers of his bedside table. He pulled out a bottle of gel, a hair wax and a bottle of hairspray. I was horrified.  
I was even more horrified when he finished my hair and took out the eyeliner. I had never had make up on my face before!

But the moment I took a look at myself in the mirror I thought I was going to pass out. I couldn’t recognize myself anymore. I usually went with a really casual and easygoing look but this was the complete opposite.

I looked hot!

“Alright. Just let me finish myself and then we’re good to go.” Sungmin smiled happily and got to work with his own hair and makeup. I couldn’t do anything other than stare at my reflection. I was really amazed by what Sungmin had been able to do with me.

Sungmin led me past the bouncers by the front door of the club after showing them our IDs. I felt extremely uncomfortable about the whole situation unlike Sungmin, who was really excited. He did, however, complain how the party most likely wouldn’t be like the adults’ parties where people would get seriously drunk and then have fun.

“But they have mild alcohols here, right? Wasn’t that what Hyukjae said?” I asked, trying to brighten up his smile. 

“Yeah, sure. But it’s not the same thing.” 

“You mean you don’t get drunk by drinking beer?” I asked and rolled my eyes at him. He made this ridiculous face, trying to emphasize how much of a dork I was for asking that. Then he flashed me a kiddy smile before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the bar.

The music was loud and the bass made me fear I would be leaving the club with a pacemaker. But Sungmin didn’t seem to mind the loud music at all. Just the opposite. He dragged me to the bar and ordered two ciders for us. He knew I had never drunk alcohol before and said I wouldn’t be able to handle beer yet. I huffed at him, making a witty comment about him also drinking cider instead of beer.

“That’s because I’m fabulous and don’t want to ruin that reputation by drinking that awful stuff!” Sungmin exclaimed and pretended to be hurt. 

“Oh c’mon. Give me a break!” I snarled at him. I wasn’t really on the mood for his stupid jokes. I didn’t even want to be there. And I didn’t like the taste of the cider… and the music was too loud, hurting my ears…

Everything was…shitty! I hated it there!

At least until I had managed to get all the alcohol down my throat. Sungmin also finished his cider and placed the empty glass on the table right next to mine.

“I wanna dance.” Sungmin yelled over the music. “Come dance with me!” 

Well, what could I say. I loved dancing and after the pint of cider I wasn’t going to resist. And so I let him pull me to the crowded dance floor. The volume of the music there was even louder than what it had been on the other side of the club. The floor was lightened with varying colors and the colors moved. It made me feel slightly dizzy but I got over it as soon as I started moving and didn’t look at the floor.

Sungmin was dancing right before me. We were just friends, but we were very close friends. So it didn’t really bother either of us that we actually flirted with each other while dancing. And the space between our moving bodies wasn’t all that huge… Not that there was much space for us on the floor anyway. 

Plus we were just two homosexual friends dancing together. Nothing weird in that, right?

It had been almost three weeks since I broke up with Jessica, the girl I mentioned earlier. Two days earlier I had realized the reason why my relationships with girls didn’t really work. The problem had always been me and it would continue to be me if I tried to stay with girls. I just didn't find them as attractive as I had always wanted to find. I hadn't even thought of the possibility of me being gay before Jessica wanted to give her virginity to me. It's not that I hadn't had sex with girls before... but there was something wrong with me and I had refused. 

I had spoken about it all with Sungmin who had almost smacked me and then kicked my ass for being so naïve. He said he had been waiting for me to step out of the closet for ages. He said he had always known about my sexuality, even before we knew each other. He said it showed off, my whole appearance screamed of me being gay. I didn’t believe it though… 

Soon me and Sungmin lost ourselves into the beat. I didn’t care what other people thought about us – they could think whatever they wanted. For the first time that night I felt relaxed. I enjoyed myself!

By the time I had already forgotten Hyukjae. I hadn’t seen him at the club but I hadn’t really even tried to look for him. And neither had Sungmin.

But Hyukjae made himself noticed when we were dancing after our second glasses of cider. I was having fun while playfully flirting with Sungmin when suddenly I felt a body press against my back. At first I thought it was just someone who accidentally bumped into me in the crowd but when the presence didn’t go away I started to grow nervous.

Sungmin giggled and waved his hand at me as I froze on my place. He turned around and started dancing his way through the crowd, leaving me in the middle of it. I wanted to go after him, to escape the situation he left me in, but suddenly there were hands on my hips. The person kept me where I stood.

“Relax, Donghae. It’s just me.” I heard a husky voice speak into my ear. I shivered.

“Hyukjae?” I asked and tried to turn around to see if it was really him. But he didn’t let me. Instead he started swaying his hips to the music while moving my hips under his hands. I was near freaking out but for some reason I didn’t stop him. 

After a while he loosened his hold on me and allowed me to turn to face him. I had started to dance with him and wasn’t going to stop when I saw his grin. Damn he looked sexy! He was wearing the pair of black jeans he had had on before Sungmin dragged me out of the room. But now he had covered most of his upper body with a loose sleeveless top that fell on his slim frame. And the cap he was wearing covered half of his face, making him look mysterious yet sexy as hell!

He cocked his head up a little and looked down at me as I stared at him, still swaying to the beat. The look in his eyes was clearly challenging me and with determination I accepted it. He saw my attitude and smirked. I hoped I wasn’t drooling.

And then he took a step closer to me. I didn’t move away but tried my best to follow his movements. He was damn good at dancing, I must admit that. It seemed like his body was moving according to its own and Hyukjae didn’t even need to concentrate on what he was doing. Unlike me, who had to pay a lot of attention, especially now that I wanted to impress the other.

I felt my cheeks heat up when Hyukjae came impossibly close to me. His body kept on moving although his eyes were tightly fixed on me. His body was so close our hips touched time after time. I blushed so hard. It was so embarrassing yet somewhat exciting to dance with him like that. I bet we looked like a hot couple practically having sex on the dance floor. And I was really ashamed for that thought popping up in my mind.

We danced and drank till it was time to go home. I don’t remember anything about that. The next morning I woke up with a huge headache and the urge to throw up everything that was still in my stomach. I tried to suppress the nausea but soon it became too strong and I had to flee out of the bed straight into the bathroom where I grouched over the toilet seat and emptied my stomach.

“Feeling that bad, huh?” I heard Hyukjae’s soft voice from behind me. He took a couple steps closer to me and grouched right next to me while rubbing soothing circles on my back. I was really ashamed of myself. “Should I bring you a glass of water?” He asked gently. I could barely nod but it was enough for him to get up and hurry to the kitchen. By the time he came back I was sitting on the floor while resting my back against the wall.

I think I’ve never had such awful Saturday. Hyukjae kept me company all day and we talked… Well, he talked and I tried my best to listen to him. Which wasn’t easy. I felt horrible the whole day.

But it really helped us to get closer and to get to know each other better. And two weeks later I realized just how much I enjoyed having him around. It took me almost two months to gather up my courage and confess my huge crush on him. And he laughed at me. 

I was terrified.

But then he explained how he had liked me ever since he moved in. He had also developed some feelings towards me although he never used words like crush or love. He spoke about affection and interest… Who knows what the heck he meant by those words but I didn’t care. I knew he cared for me a lot and that was all it mattered.

\---

“God, you’re so cheesy.” Sungmin muttered. I gave him a nasty look from under my eyelashes. 

“You aren’t any better yourself!!” I yelled, suddenly forgetting that we were still in the small restaurant. Fortunately we were still the only customers and even the stuff were nowhere to be seen. “You and Kyuhyun are way worse than me and Hyuk!”

“No need to rip your hair out, Donghae!” Sungmin laughed. “I was just joking! I think you’re a really cute and sweet couple. And you’ve been together way longer than I would’ve ever dared to expect.”

“Yah! How can you even say that?” 

I was glaring at Sungmin who just smiled and giggled at my face. He was acting like a child although I wasn’t really behaving like an adult either. And I loved it. I hated Sungmin for teasing me but I had also missed these situations. 

But it was time for me to change the subject. “How are things with Kyuhyun?”

Sungmin stopped laughing and suddenly became serious. I raised my eyebrows at his expression and waited for him to say something. It took him quite a long time to gather his thoughts before he opened his mouth. 

“We’re breaking up.” 

“You’re kidding, right?” My eyes were of the size of plates. He couldn’t be serious! They had been together for five years or so…! But the look in Sungmin’s eyes proved me wrong. “Oh, Min! I’m so sorry!” I said and threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his body while leaning over the table.

“Yeah… it’s okay.” Sungmin muttered against my shoulder.

“How can it be okay?” I whispered and tightened my hold on him. He shrugged before finally circling his arms around me. I held him in my arms for a while before he loosened his hold and I pulled back. I expected to see tears in his eyes but was slightly surprised when I saw none.

“Why?” I asked carefully. Even though Sungmin wasn’t crying yet it didn’t mean he wouldn’t lose his composure and fall apart. 

“He’s found another one.” Sungmin said quietly. “We weren’t officially together anyway.”

“Min…” I sighed. It sucked. I had never liked Kyuhyun… In the high school he had stolen Sungmin away from me and then a few years after graduation he had seduced him again and now he was leaving him for another man! “I’m sorry…”

“Naah, don’t be. You never even liked him.” Sungmin said and cast me a small smile. “I bet you’d love to rip his balls off.”

“You bet I would!” I exclaimed. “How dare he do something like that to you!?” 

Sungmin laughed a little. It made me feel a little better for him but the anger and hatred towards Kyuhyun were still there. And I knew those feelings wouldn’t disappear before Kyuhyun disappeared from our lives for good. 

“Should I ask for the bill?” Sungmin asked, smoothly changing the topic. I gave him a look, telling him he couldn’t fool me that easily. I knew just how broken he was on the inside. I could see the sorrow and hurt in his eyes. I guess I had been just too lost in my own story to notice the way he smile wasn’t the usual bright smile he gave me.

We paid our dinner and made our way to my and Hyukjae’s apartment. Sungmin didn’t want to go back to his apartment since he knew Kyuhyun would be there and he would have to sleep alone on the bed while Kyuhyun would sleep on the couch. I felt really bad for my friend and suddenly it seemed like a good idea to go check on the three hell-boys.

That’s the name Sungmin had given them.

“And besides, all their names start with an H. So Hell-boys fit them!” He giggled while I rolled my eyes at him and searched my pockets for my keys. I didn’t really think ringing the buzzer would be a good idea. And I was afraid of what I would see the moment I stepped into the apartment. 

Surprisingly, the apartment was quiet and dark. I raised my eyebrows but said nothing as I kicked my shoes off and walked to the switch to turn the lights on. Nothing happened. 

“Maybe the light ran off and they went to buy a new one?” Sungmin suggested jokingly. “I wouldn’t really be surprised if they really did that after drinking.”

I laughed at him and took off my jacket before putting it on a hanger. I took out my phone and used the small light of it to get to the kitchen without hitting myself onto anything.

I tried to turn on the light but nothing happened. 

I frowned. “This light doesn’t work either.” I told Sungmin. But he didn’t answer. I turned around and tried to use the light of my phone to see him but even the phone went off. I stared at it for a short moment before realizing what was going on.

“Lee Hyukjae! THIS ISN’T FUNNY!”


End file.
